rp_funfandomcom-20200214-history
Rayner Thorley King
Disclaimer The image used is not actually the character, merely the best visual representation I could find on the internet of the way he appeared in my head. The individual in the image is not Rayner and should not be treated as such. Furthermore, if this image causes issues down the line, I will remove it from this page, along with the themes should their respective authors request their removal as well. Also, side note, this character is from a roleplay I was participating in awhile back. Biography Rayner doesn't talk about his past very often. And since tight lipped silence is not very conducive to meaningful conversation, practically no one knows anything about him before he arrived here in Brooklyn other than some small details about where he's from and what he likes to do on weekends or his days off. Small things that can easily distract other's, thus keeping them from prying to deeply into his life. Appearance Standing just shy of five feet ten inches, and weighing in at around a hundred and ninety-six pounds, Rayner is a man in his late twenties to early thirties, seemingly of middle eastern or mixed descent, with wavy jet black hair, a light dusting of facial hair, dark brown eyes, a somewhat stern expression, and a lithe but muscular build thanks to his time in the construction business. As for clothing, Rayner usually wears a high collared, charcoal button-up coat with red cuffed sleeves that hangs down to his waist, underneath which lies a black t-shirt with a crimson Metallica print. In addition to those items, Rayner also wears a pair of worn blue jeans and a pair of white and black sneakers. He will change his regular clothing if the situation calls for it, or for the purpose of cleaning however. Other than that, Rayner does his best to maintain his personal image. Always making sure his breath is fresh, his hair is in its proper place, and his clothes are properly laundered. As for what he wears when out and about under the cover of darkness, it's usually an acrylic airsoft mask with an ornate black and white design, a waist long black coat with a dark ashy grey hood, a plain black t-shirt emblazoned with a reddish Metallica print beneath that, followed by a pair of dark pants, a pair of black leather gloves, and lastly a pair of black Nike Air Max Goadome ACG Boots. Obviously in the event that any of these items become destroyed or damaged beyond repair, Rayner will seek out replacements for them as needed. Protecting ones true identity is of the utmost importance after all. Especially for a power stealing serial killer. Personality On the outside, Rayner is a seemingly simple and hard working man who does what he can to help those that are struggling in this new and highly dangerous world. Always sharing a kind word of encouragement here or there or going out of his way to make sure his co-workers are doing alright both on and off the job site. But deep down, he's actually one of the most narcissistic, arrogant, and deluded people you'll ever have the misfortune of meeting. Believing he is the only one capable of fixing the mistakes of the past and leading humanity into a new age, Rayner has made it his personal mission to absorb as many powers as he can from other metahumans to bring about his new world order. And while he does not like the destruction his actions may cause, Rayner can still see the benefit in such chaos and will not hesitate to use it to his own advantage. After all, one cannot raise up a new house without first tearing down the remains of the old. Powers Post-Mortem Power Absorption: Rayner can steal the powers of others by killing them. Once they are dead, their powers will be absorbed into his body for him to use at his own discretion. This means that he cannot simply stand near a person with the metagene who is dying or close to death, as his brain must register him committing the act of murder in order to send the proper signal through his nervous system that tells this power to activate and begin draining the victim in question. The particular method through which one meta's power is transferred from the gene within their body to the gene within Rayner's is still unknown, however, though it is in all likelihood contact based. Auditory Aptitude: Thanks to this extremely rare and rather limited variation of Intuitive Aptitude, Rayner is able to detect, and even identify in some cases, the powers held by other metahumans via the "musical" rhythms they give off. Rhythms which only he can hear of course. But his power doesn't stop there, oh no. Not only can he hear the powers of others, he can also fully understand them upon absorption as their rhythms are implanted directly into his brain, letting him not only replicate them perfectly, but use them even better than their original owners ever could thanks to his deeper understanding of their base natures. There is also the possibility of him learning how to use another persons power simply by spending time around them and listening to the rhythms it produces, but he still has to kill them in order to use it for himself. Electricity Manipulation: A gift from his first victim, Rayner can use this power to create, shape, and manipulate electricity, a form of energy resulting from the movement of charged particles (such as electrons or protons), allowing for control over electric fields and other related forces. And, while powerful, this ability can be countered by proper grounding, insulation, and negation techniques/procedures, as well as certain meta's with the right powers. It should also be noted that Rayner's own skill with the power can work as a limiting factor when it comes to its overall strength and effectiveness. Perception Filtering: Thanks to an encounter with one of his previous victims, Silas, Rayner is now able to alter the perceptions of those who observe him, causing their gazes to shift away from him slightly, letting him slip by completely unnoticed. Of course, this power doesn't always work on everyone or in every situation. In combat for example, this power is pretty much useless due to the extreme amounts of adrenaline being pumped throughout Rayner's body, disrupting his ability to remain calm. Something he must be in order to use this ability. This ability is also useless when pitted against beings with perceptions or senses above those of an average human. So opponents with enhanced or accelerated senses for example, would be able to see him without any difficulty, regardless of if he's currently using his power or not Slow Healing Factor: A power taken from his latest victim, Ava, Rayner can now repair most damage inflicted upon his body simply by concentrating on it and willing it to heal. Generally, to make this process easier and quicker, Rayner will try to visualize the healing happening in the affected area within his minds eye if he can. As for the drawbacks to this specific ability, it takes time to heal injuries, so if there is an extensive amount of damage inflected on his body, be it external or internal, it will naturally take much longer to heal than it normally would with most other healing factors. This means that Rayner could be incapacitated for days or even weeks while healing depending on the amount of damage inflicted. Also, since this ability is concentration based, should his focus be broken or should he be distracted in any way, Rayner's power will stop working as he is no longer actively concentrating on repairing himself. Atrophy Inducement: Rayner can induce atrophy in people and animals, causing the cells in the bodies/body parts of the selected targets to wither, making them weak and unfit for use, and thus putting them at a disadvantage and unable to do almost anything. This effect is not instant however, as it slowly spreads from the point of contact over the course of several minutes like a virus, darkening and destroying the areas it has already affected. The effects of this power are also not permanent, as if contact is broken before the targeted limb or person is fully withered, the persons cells will be able to slowly regenerate from the damage over the course of several days, weeks, or months. Those who have suffered extensive nerve damage or other serious injuries due to this power will not be able to recover without the aid of advanced medicinal technology however. Meta's with the right counteractive powers can also undo or restore people or limbs that have been affected by this ability negating its overall lethalness. Those who have enhanced conditions could also heal faster than the power can damage them, also rendering it useless. In addition to all of this, Rayner must have skin to skin contact in order for this to work. If he is wearing gloves or any other manner of clothing over his hands, completely covering by the way, then he will not be able to induce atrophy within a target. From whom he acquired this power is not known. Skills Brawler: While not a professional in hand-to-hand combat by any means, Rayner is still more than capable of holding his own in a fight, despite how clumsy or uncoordinated it may look. Stealthy: Even though he is not a ninja, and cannot remain completely hidden from sight, Rayner is still very good at blending in with the shadows as he usually prefers to ambush his selected targets when they are unaware of his presence, and thus, the most vulnerable. {This skill is made even more effective by his Perception Filtering ability} Cutter: Some say killing isn't an art, but Rayner has come to the realization that, in a way, it is. After all, in order to take someone down, especially someone larger and stronger than oneself, you must know precisely where and when to strike to maximize the amount of damage inflicted. And Rayner has an intimate knowledge of both. So long as he has a knife in hand, no artery, muscle, tendon, or organ is safe from harm. Chameleon: Well, not in the strictest sense of the word. While he can't physically blend in with his environment, for the time being at least, Rayner has become rather adept at masking his darker, more egotistical side. This allows him to go from butchering someone one minute, to having a completely normal conversation over coffee the next. A very dangerous skill for someone to have, and one Rayner has practically mastered the art of. Keen Observer: Due to his innate lack of both offensive and defensive powers, Rayner has had to look for weaknesses in the powers, psyches, and bodies of his chosen targets on a near constant basis. This extreme attention to detail has made him very skilled at identifying and locating weaknesses in those around him. As a matter of fact he's gotten so good at it, it's practically become second nature to him. Weakness Since he does not currently have any sort of enhanced physiology or condition to speak of, Rayner is weak to the same things most other regular people are, such as disease, broken limbs, head injuries, etc. Furthermore, although he has gotten good at hiding his true nature, it remains nevertheless and can be manipulated if one knows what buttons to press. Appealing to his egotistical nature or expressing desires, regardless of how accurate they may be, to institute a new world order are two such examples of this. As for the specific weaknesses/drawbacks his powers have, those can be found in the descriptions of the powers themselves. Trivia *Before making a kill, Rayner will often hum a little tune to himself. This has led those who know of his, or rather his Reaver identities, existence to believe that he is actually humming the tune being produced by the power he's trying to take. Regardless of whether or not this is true, it remains a very chilling thought to have lingering in the back of your mind. Especially if you happen to come face to face with the killer himself... *Rayner owns a decent collection of history books and biographies on prominent figures throughout Earth's history, in addition to some texts on the evolution of warfare throughout the ages. *Rayner refers to the clothes he wears while hunting other metahumans as his "hunting clothes." Category:Male Character Category:Metahuman Category:Villain Category:Property of ZAVAZggg